Loves Me?
by summerlover1
Summary: He loves me? He loves me not?  It's time to see what Sakura actually means to Sasuke.  SakSas   PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Loves me?

Hey everyone again. Here's my next story, and yes I made it longer then the last two (not that, it was hard to do).I noticed there isn't really a lot of Sak/Sas fluff in this, don't know how that one happened. Anyways tell me what you think about it after you've read it. Hope you like it.

Please don't flame because you don't like the Sakura/Sasuke couple, what's the point of reading the story if you don't like this couple.

(Man does this ever get repetitive) I don't own Naruto, my plans to steal it were ruined!

PS. In this story, Sasuke never betrays Konoha, instead keeping his usual attitude and goal of becoming stronger.

_Italics- thoughts_

SxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSx

**Loves Me?**

A pink flower petal fluttered softly towards the ground, then another one. Each adding to the small pile collecting at the bottom of a tree.

"He loves me." A voice whispered happily.

"He loves me not." Another petal slowly made it's way down.

Sakura Haruno sat beneath her name tree, waiting patiently for the rest of her team to arrive. Her sensei had told them to meet at the orchard for a special announcement. With her legs tucked in she leant against the tree, the remains of a once beautiful flower grasped in her hand like a life line.

With her pink hair down around her face, barely coming to her shoulders, she let her guard down for what seemed like the first time in weeks. In the last year or so a lot had changed around Konoha , the economy had thrived, alliances with Sand strong as ever. As for her friends, Ino and Shikamaru had been going steady for a couple months (Ino just wouldn't take no for a answer) and Neji and Tenten had finally gotten together after a furious Neji had caught Lee holding her hand and pronouncing his love. And Naruto well, Naruto was still as oblivious as ever when it came to the feelings of the Hyuga Heiress, no surprise there, it was Naruto after all.

Then there was herself at the age of 16, on her way to becoming stronger like her other two teammates and already recognized as a great healer, she had yet to be successful in convincing her one and only love, Sasuke Uchiha, who was still as cold as ever, to give her a chance to prove her loyalty and love. There was no doubt in her mind that he knew that she had feeling for him (hell everyone knew it), no the problem was he refused to believe it could be anything more then a simple crush, nothing more then an annoying problem, interfering with precious training time.

Although she could happily admit, their relationship had sort of changed in these last few months. Where she used to blush immediately at any sign of Sasuke, she now trained with him everyday without incident (ok...most days), now making a point to challenge his opinion whenever needed. Yet still there was something missing, sure she could now say he considered her one of his close friends without him scoffing at the idea but that was it. There were no secret glances or stolen minutes alone together, they were friends and that was it. And that was something she couldn't stand, and hoped that could be changed.

So here she sat, alone in an orchard. Thanks to her full proof plan she had gotten up even earlier then normal, hoping to arrive before even him, so when he did arrive, they (she)would have a chance to talk alone, and maybe discuss the possibility of lunch.

**Inner: Hell yah! We'll have him all to ourselves. When he gets here we'll kidnap him and keep him in our closet. Whahahahaahahah...**

Sakura just shook her head. Sure it probably wasn't normal to have a extra voice in your head, but a sadistically violent one?

Now a days she tended to just try and block out the tempting ...er... outrageous ideas her other half oh so generously schemed up.

"He loves me." Plucking another petal off the bud.

"Hn." A voice braking through her thoughts.

Startled Sakura jerked to her feet, the flower immediately being hid behind her back. Feeling as if she had been caught doing something wrong, her cheeks flamed.

Only feet away leaning against a tree of his own stood Sasuke Uchiha. His charcoal eyes staring straight through her, adding to her discomfort.

Giving herself a few seconds to try and hide the discomfort at being snuck up on by none other then the person she had been thinking about she let her eyes scan over his body taking in every detail. To say he had "aged well" was the understatement of all time. Now standing over 6 ft. tall, no one would consider him skinny, having a perfect body starting with a beautifully sculpted upper body leading to narrow hips (and we can only hope visible v ). Hair still as dark as night was styled in a similar fashion as when they had been younger, only now longer. His best feature, the one Sakura came back to study time and time again were his eyes. Where they had once been dark orbs, showing nothing besides the hatred and contempt that fueled him, they now showed emotion. Still as dark as always they seemed deeper, bottomless, something so easily lost in. A mixture of rich blues and black combining to give the image of an angel with the eyes of something much more wicked.

There was no doubt about it, he was gorgeous.

"Good morning Sasuke-kun." Smiling weakly, still slightly mad at herself for letting him startle her like he always had before when they were younger. It seemed to be her personal curse, no matter how many hours spent in his company, or time spent preparing to see him, she was doomed to a life of forever being weak in his presence.

Not even bothering to acknowledge the greeting, he continued to stare directly at her, his expression never wavering.

Trying to ignore the obvious way Sasuke had ignored her greeting she pushed on determined for this to work.

"So I was wondering if maybe you'd like to go to lunch with me after.."

"Sakura." He interrupted.

Stopping in mid sentence she smiled lightly, her heart thumping wildly at the sound of his voice, slightly unsure of what he was about to say.

"Stop being annoying." His voice detached.

Her thoughts shattered like glass, a blanket of pain slowly wrapping itself around her. Forcing herself not to show the pain she was feeling, she nodded numbly, a fake smile plastered on her face. A victim to the two words that would always be painful to hear.

Turning her back towards him she squeezed her eyes shut, trying not to let the tears escape.

**Inner: How dare he! Who cares if he's incredibly hot what a inconsiderate hole! Lets how him how annoying we really are! **

**-Inner Sakura stomping her feet and the world braking into two-**

Sakura couldn't keep it together, even after being rejected by the same person time and time again it still cut deep

How perfect she thought, the only one still able to make her cry, was the one she wanted for the rest of her life. Typical.

Keeping her face hidden she started towards her home.

"..I ah I just remembered ...I promised to..help...my mom with something." She finished lamely before fleeing for home, not caring if he believed her or not.

The rose hit the ground without making a sound, the last petal sailing softly after it.

_He loves me not_

* * *

Within 40 minutesof Sakura's hasty retreat, Naruto made his way to the meeting site, a grin in place. 

_I'm __almost on time today, wait til Sakura see's this, she's going to be so impressed! _

Skidding to a stop he grinned his foxy grin.

"Morning Sakura-chan," he yelled at the top of his lungs.

When he didn't even get a punch to the head accompanied by a "nice" reminder not to call her that his smile dimmed.

"Err...Sakura-chan?" He asked again, now realizing she was no where in sight.

Panicking in a way only he could pull off, he raced around the area. Looking down rabbit holes and checking behind every tree, he finally concluded she was no where to be found.

Hearing something to his left he rushed over expecting to find his Sakura waiting for him, ready to offer to take her to lunch. He froze instead of his beautiful Sakura stood the teme cough...emo...(gotta love em! Totally sexy!)

"Watch it dobe." A totally arrogant 'I'm better then you' smirk lifting the corner of Sasuke's mouth.

"Who are you calling dobe TEME!" Momentarily forgetting about his missing crush.

"Tsk...Dobe,"

"WHY YOU!" Naruto lunged forward ready to strike.

Poof

"Yo." The voice of their Sensei announcing his arrival.

SxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSx

Well there's the first half, let me know what you think. I won't be updating for a while though, I'm headed up to my cottage (no computers...is that even legal?). Really hope I have lots of reviews and emails to read when I get home, anyways PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Love Me Now

Hey guys, sorry for taking so long with this, just got back from the cottage (kicked ass)! Anyways thanks to everyone who reviewed the first half of the chapter.

Man is this ever degrading sigh I don't own Naruto..or Sasuke. growl

SxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSx

"_Yo." The voice of their Sensei announcing his arrival._

Naruto fell in mid air, standing up he dusted himself off.

"Heehehehe I wasn't going to hit him or anything." Putting his hands behind his head, trying to look innocent.

Sweatdrop

_Way to make it obvious Naruto_

"As if you could have," Sasuke added.

"What are you trying to say Teme!"

"You can't tell?" Smirking he watched as Naruto tried his hardest to control his temper.

And failed miserably, "Arg! I'll show you!"

"Naruto, Sasuke stop it, where's Sakura?" His one visible eyebrow rising in question.

Naruto blinked, _Oh yah I was supposed to find that out, Oops._ Feeling slightly guilty he was thankful Sakura wasn't near by just to save himself from trying to explain how he had forgotten about her.

"She must be late. Oh well you guys can stay here until she shows up and tell her the important news." Kakashi finished pulling out his orange book.

Naruto and Sasuke both stared at him expectantly.

Slowly lowering the book, he looked at his students blankly wondering why it was so quiet.

Sweat drop They both hit the ground hard.

-Zoom in on Naruto's red furious face- "WHAT"S THE IMPORTANT NEWS?"

Blinking Kakashi scratched his head. "Oh that..."

-30 seconds go by-

"There will be no training for today or tomorrow."

For a whole 5 seconds there wasn't a sound, it was as if mother nature herself had held her breath.

"WHAT!" Naruto freaked, his yell of anger scaring birds in the forest kilometers away.

Even Sasuke didn't look impressed.

Acting quickly Kakashi stored his precious book away, least one of his two "loyal" students decided to take there misplaced aggression out on it. What a horrible day that would be.

Taking a step back, he threw his hands up in mock surrender, "Right, now that that's settled you guys stay here and wait for Sakura, Later." Poofing away before Naruto could seek his revenge.

Muttering to himself about perverted sensei's Naruto settled himself against a tree, preparing to wait for Sakura. Frowning slightly he watched as Sasuke turned to leave, heading out of the orchard.

"Wait teme, where are you going?" he shouted, didn't he remember about Sakura?

"Home."

Pushing against the tree he had been leaning on, Naruto jogged after him. Cutting him off, he stopped directly in front of him forcing Sasuke to stop.

"What?" Sasuke droned cooly.

"You can't go home until Sakura-chan shows up."

Staring blankly at Naruto he replied, "She's not coming."

Naruto's smile wavered for a moment. There was only so many ways Sasuke would know that, and out of those only one seemed likely.

"How do you know that?" Tensing he forced himself to ask the question lightly, his stomach tightening, already knowing the answer.

Instead of answering Sasuke shoved his way past, but Naruto blocked him again.

"What did you do?" He growled, all traces of his usual foxy grin gone.

"Nothing I don't always do." Sasuke finally answered, his voice as calm as before.

The idea that he answered the question somewhat shocked Naruto. Used to two worded answers, he watched his best friend carefully, this being the first time he had heard Sasuke admit to anything.

"You hurt her." Naruto accused, finding it hard to accept the other teen's apparent lack of feelings.

Shrugging indifferently at the accusation, he turned around ready to head in the other direction. Missing the dark look shadowing Naruto's eyes.

Launching himself at Sasuke, Naruto grabbed his arm, launching him towards a tree, before following after him.

Without raising an arm to defend himself Sasuke let himself get pinned to the tree by Naruto, a familiar red chakra outlining his body.

"You keep doing this to her." Naruto raged, caught up in his anger at the thought of Sakura upset.

Not moving a muscle, Sasuke stared straight ahead, before squeezing his hands shut.

"It's not my problem that she's annoying."

Tightening his grip on his best friend, a low growl escaped between his teeth.

"You just don't get it, Sakura-chan's not like any other girl. She doesn't judge and accepts you as you, not because you're a Uchiha. She's deeper then that, cares more then that." Naruto yelled, taking in a deep breath, trying to calm himself down.

Minutes went by, both guys staring straight at each other, both refusing to make the next move.

"It's better off this way."

Startled Naruto took a step back letting his arms fall to his sides. Staring at his best friend/ rival he shook his head dumbly. Not one emotion showed on the Uchiha prodigy's facehis expression as blank as before. The only thing hinting at the idea that his statement had meant something to him was the barely noticeable clenching and unclenging of his fists.

_Jesus he actually believes that._

Bam

Sasuke's head snapped back from the sudden force of Naruto's fist.

"Dobe," He broke off growling, "What the hell are you doing?" His eyes flashing red in warning.

Instead of reacting like any sane person would at the sight of the sharigan and backing up, Naruto stepped closer.

"Better for who?" Naruto's voice now calm, curious.

If he was expecting a answer he didn't show his disappointment at not receiving one

"For you?" He asked next, his voice louder then before.

Again he didn't get an answer to his question.

"Dammit Sasuke." Dropping the normal teme. "Would you open eyes. You have a girl who loves you more then anything, someone who for the last few years of her life has taken your rejection day after day, but still comes back. She loves you man." Finally admitting to himself that it was true.

"You train all day, before going home alone every night, what kind of life is that?"

"I have to get stronger," He answered. His face now hidden downwards.

"For what? So you can kill your brother. News flash he's already won, he controls your life, you live for revenge, what happens when you finally get it? You'll have nothing."His voice cracking.

Sasuke said nothing, his body coiled, fist clenched tightly.

Shaking his head, Naruto backed off.

"Fine I'm going home," Naruto said suddenly.

Turning to leave he called over his shoulder, "Wait to long and your going to miss out, the other men of Konoha are already starting to realize what a great catch she is."

Sasuke's eyes flared red, "She won't betray me."The words coming out just loud enough for Naruto to make out.

Turning fully around, he regarded his friend. "No you're right she won't. That's not how Sakura is, she'll wait a life time for you. She's not asking for an immediate marriage proposal, just some small sign telling her that her wait isn't for a lost cause. She deserves that much, as her teammate, friend or, whatever you are to her, you should know that much. She deserves something."

With those final words, Naruto walked out of the orchard not once looking behind him to witness the reaction his words had stirred.

Turning to also leave Sasuke made it only a couple feet before stopping.

On the ground lay the stem of a rose, cushioned by a throne of petals.

**

* * *

**After escaping from Sasuke's rejection Sakura had fled for home, tears blurring her vision. Grateful that her mom was out grocery shopping, Sakura burst through the door of her house before making a beeline for her room. Dropping on to her bed, she let her body relax, her emotions exhausted. 

_Why do I bother, he'll never see me as anything more then a fan girl. _

**Inner: We'll change that! A Fan girl us? Never!** **We're better, we need a plan!**

_And what then, Sasuke-kun suddenly falls at our feet, begging for our affection._

**Inner: Hmm...begging that could be fun...imagine we could make him...**

Ignoring the less then PG thoughts being sent to her from her oh so helpful other half, she wiped her tears away, suddenly ashamed for breaking down.

_I won't give up, one of these days he's going to need to lean on someone and I'm going to be right there. _

Eyes full of passion shone brightly,determination setting in.

**Inner: That's right! We will be victorious,** **Global Sasuke-Domination** **here we come.**

Smiling weakly at the thought, Sakura closed her eyes, slowly letting the world around her fade away, until it was just her and her dream man. There was always tomorrow.

**Inner: Your going to be late, hello! WAKE UP!**

_Gr...Who wouldn't consider themselves lucky to have an internal alarm clock that shouted at you if you ignored it._

Opening her eyes at the insistent order of her..self, Sakura slowly raised her head to look at her clock.

Crap!

Jerking out of bed she raced into the bathroom, taking off her clothes from yesterday and hopping into the shower. Five minutes later she rushed back into her room, her hair still damp. Grabbing her kunai pouch from the floor where she had thrown it she was about to leave her room when she noticed something outside her window.

Laying on the ledge was a single red rose and a piece of paper held down by a small rock.

Bringing both of the items into her room, she carefully unfolded the piece of paper, her eyebrows arching in curiosity. Scanning it quickly her jaw dropped in shock.

_Sakura_

_Training's canceled for the day. Lunch at Ichiraku 12 'o clock my treat. Don't be late._

_SU_

Rereading it again, her mind couldn't comprehend what it was supposed to mean. Grinning suddenly she carefully refolded the paper.

It wasn't exactly the way she had always imagined she'd be asked out for the first time, yet it just seemed so...Sasuke and that was what she'd always really wanted anyway.

_He loves me_

SxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSx

Well hope you guys like it, this is how I always imagined it would have eventually happened had Sasuke never left, not very fluffy but hey Sasuke's not really a teddy bear.

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
